The present invention relates to sound generation and video games using the same and, more specifically, to a sound generating device which plays music based on tone data inputted with a video game machine controller and a video game providing music play based on inputs from a player in relation to the progress of a game.
Video games have long been able to produce sounds and music in response to player inputs. As a conventional example of video games that generate sound (or music), game software xe2x80x9cMario Paintxe2x80x9d has been marketed by NINTENDO. In xe2x80x9cMario Paintxe2x80x9d, a musical staff is displayed on a screen. Symbols for specifying notes, tone qualities, or the like are written in the musical staff by operating a controller, and thereby inputting sounds to be generated. Other example video games also generate sounds. For example, in many games, when a switch is pressed for specifying an operation or motion such as a missile firing, a jump of a character, or punching of a character, a sound effect corresponding to that operation or motion (missile firing sound, sound effects representing jump, punch, or the like) is generated based on a program. In still another example, background music is generated in accordance with changes in game screens. Further, conventional examples of electronic toys that deal with sound include an electronic musical instrument (keyboard instrument) with a keyboard having key switches corresponding to tones.
As described above at least some, sound generation for use in conventional video games (including video games for a game-dedicated machine and for a personal computer) display a musical staff. This requirement generally makes the program complicated. Also, the operation of inputting sounds or notes is generally not easy, and these devices are not generally of the type that generate the sound of the tone according to key input by a player. Further, the electronic instruments with a keyboard generally can generate only the sound that corresponds to the switch being pressed. Therefore, such instruments require as many key switches as the tones in a required range. It is typically difficult to input sounds with a smaller number of switches. For complicated sound variation, these electric instruments generally become complicated in construction and thus expensive. Furthermore, in the conventional video games with a sound generating function, sound or music generated through the operation by the player generally does not change or have an effect on the progress of the game.
Therefore, a preferred example embodiment of the present invention provides a sound generating device enabling generation of sounds of tones or music that generally cannot be expressed with a limited small number of switches.
Further, a preferred example embodiment provides a sound generating device enabling generation of sounds of a complicated scale or music using a simple construction.
Still another aspect of a preferred example embodiment is to provide a video game device enabling a player to input sounds and play music at will with a game machine controller having a small number of switches, and to use the music in relation to the progress of a game.
Further, it is possible to realize a video game device enabling a player to input sounds and play music at will with a game machine controller and also to relate the sounds or music to the progress of the game. That is, it is possible not only to generate a sound by pressing a button but also to finely adjust a tone through the operation of a joystick, thereby allowing generation of various sounds or music at will.
One aspect of a preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention is directed to a sound generating device to which sounds of different tones are inputted and which generates the inputted sounds by specifying the tones with a controller having a plurality of push-button switches and an analog joystick capable of selecting among a plurality of positions. A push-button detection part detects one of the plurality of push-button switches that is pressed. A tone selection part selects a tone corresponding to the push-button detected by the push-button detection part. A tilt amount detection part detects an amount of tilt of the analog joystick. A frequency generation part generates a frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part with or without change, based on the amount of tilt detected by the tilt amount detection part and the push-button switch detected by the push-button detection part. An audio signal generation part generates a signal of a sound of the tone corresponding to the frequency generated by the frequency generation part.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the audio signal having the frequency corresponding to the pressed push-button is generated with or without change. Therefore, it is possible to generate sounds (or music) of different tones using a limited number of push-button switches.
According to a further aspect, When the tilt amount detection part does not detect the amount of tilt of the analog joystick, the frequency generation part generates the frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part without change. When the tilt amount detection part detects the amount of tilt of the analog joystick, the frequency generation part generates the frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part with change according to the detected amount of tilt.
As described above, the frequency of the audio signal corresponding to the pressed push-button is changed according to the amount of tilt of the analog joystick. Therefore, adjusting the amount of change is easy.
According to a further aspect, the frequency generation part comprises:
a frequency data generation part generating frequency data corresponding to the push-button switch of the tone selected by the tone selection part;
a frequency data storage part temporarily storing a plurality of frequency data; and
a read/write part reading the frequency data stored in the frequency data storage part or writing the frequency data generated by the frequency data generation part in the frequency data storage part.
When the tilt amount detection part does not detect the amount of tilt of the analog joystick, the read/write part writes in the frequency data storage part a digital value equivalent to the frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part, as the frequency data. when the tilt amount detection part detects the amount of tilt of the analog joystick, the read/write part writes in the frequency data storage part a digital value equivalent to a frequency obtained by changing the frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part according to the detected amount of tilt, as the frequency data.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the frequency data corresponding to the pressed push-button switch with or without change is temporarily stored in the frequency data storage part, and later read out for use. Therefore, it is not required to operate an operation part in real time according to music play, thereby allowing easy operation to specify tones.
According to a further aspect, the frequency generation part raises the frequency of the tone within a predetermined tone range as the analog joystick is tilted to one direction; and lowers the frequency of the tone within a predetermined tone range as the analog joystick is tilted to another direction.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the frequency of the tone is raised or lowered according to the tilting direction of the analog joystick. This enables the operator to intuitively relate the changing directions of the analog joystick and the frequency of the tone to each other and therefore to easily perform operation for changing the frequency.
According to a further aspect, the sound generating device further comprises a vibrato part for changing a depth value of vibrato according to the amount of tilt detected by the tilt amount detection part, and the frequency generation part generates a frequency corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part with vibrato added thereto based on the depth value from the vibrato part.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the depth value of vibrato added to the sound of the selected tone is changed according to the amount of tilt of the analog joystick. Therefore, it is possible to realize quite amusing sound effects.
A still further aspect is directed to a sound generating device to which sounds of different tones are inputted, and generating music based on the inputted sounds, by specifying the tones with a controller having a plurality of push-button switches and an analog joystick capable of selecting among a plurality of positions. A push-button detection part detects one of the plurality of push-button switches that is pressed. A tone selection part selects a tone corresponding to the push-button detected by the push-button detection part. A tilt amount detection part detects an amount of tilt of the analog joystick. A frequency data generation part generates frequency data corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part with or without change, based on the amount of tilt detected by the tilt amount detection part and the pressed push-button switch detected by the push-button detection part. A frequency data storage part temporarily stores a plurality of frequency data. A write part periodically and sequentially writes the frequency data generated by the frequency data generation part in the frequency data storage part. A read part sequentially reads the frequency data stored in the frequency data storage part. An audio signal generation part generates an audio signal having a frequency corresponding to the frequency data read by the read part.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, an audio signal having the frequency corresponding to the pressed push-button is generated with or without change. It is therefore possible to generate sounds of various tones (or music) using a limited number of push-button switches. Further, the frequency of the audio signal corresponding to the pressed push-button is changed according to the amount of tilt of the analog joystick. Therefore, the amount of change is easily adjusted. Still further, the frequency data corresponding to the pressed push-button switch with or without change is temporarily stored in the frequency data storage part, and later read out for use. Therefore, real time operation of the operation part according to music play is not required, allowing easy operation to specify tones even if the user is not accustomed to the operation of the operation part.
According to a further aspect, the read part repeatedly reads the frequency data of a predetermined time period stored in the frequency data storage part to generate music composed by a player as background music. As described above, the data of the inputted tones can be used as background music.
A still further aspect is directed to a video game device displaying an image on a display device and producing sound from a speaker by executing a game program. An operation part having a plurality of push-button switches instructs motion of a player-object on a screen of the display device. An analog joystick is capable of selecting among a plurality of positions and instructs a moving direction of the player-object through operation. A player-object image data generation part generates data for displaying an image of the player-object. A non-player-object image data generation part generates data for display an image of an object except the player-object. A push-button detection part detects one of the plurality of push-button switches that is pressed. A tone selection part selects a tone corresponding to the push-button detected by the push-button detection part. A tilt amount detection part detects an amount of tilt of the analog joystick. A frequency data generation part generates frequency data corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part with or without change, based on the amount of tilt detected by the tilt amount detection part and the push-button switch detected by the push-button detection part. A frequency data storage part temporarily stores a plurality of frequency data. A write part periodically and sequentially writes the frequency data generated by the frequency data generation part in the frequency data storage part. A read part sequentially reads the frequency data stored in the frequency data storage part. An audio signal generation part generates an audio signal having a frequency corresponding to the frequency data read by the read part. A display image changing part changes at least one of the image data for the player-object generated by the player-object image data generation part and the image data for the non-player-object generated by the non-player-object image data generation part based on the audio signal generated by the audio signal generation part to change at least one of display states of the player-object and the non-player-object.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the data of the inputted sound can be used in relation to the progress of the game, thereby achieving an unprecedented amusing video game.
According to a still further aspect, the display image changing part changes the display state of the non-player-object.
According to yet another aspect, the display image changing means changes the display state of the non-player-object by moving the player-object to a scene which differs from a present scene to change a background screen of the player-object. As described above, the display state of the non-player-object can be changed by warping the player-object to another position, for example.
According to a still further aspect, the display image changing part changes the display state of the player-object. Thus, it is possible to change the display state of the player-object so that, for example, a hero character can obtain various items (weapon, key, life, and the like).
According to yet another aspect, the video game device further comprises a predetermined melody determination part determining whether a melody based on the frequency data sequentially read from the read part is a predetermined melody, and a display image changing part that changes at least one of the display states of the player-object and the non-player-object in response to determination by the predetermined melody determination part that the melody is the predetermined melody.
As described above, at least one of the display states of the player-object and the non-player-object is changed only when the melody based on the inputted sounds is a predetermined melody. It is thus possible to include a melody as an important factor for the progress of the game.
According to yet another aspect, the predetermined melody determination part temporarily stores melody data inputted through operation of the operation part. When new melody data is inputted through an operation of the operation part a predetermined time beforehand, the arrangement compares the new melody data with the melody data previously inputted. When both data has a predetermined relation, the arrangement determines that the melody based on the frequency data sequentially read by the read part is the predetermined melody.
As described above, the melody data inputted through the operation of the operation part is temporarily stored, and later read out for use. Therefore, real time operation of the operation part according to music play is not required, allowing easy operation to specify tones even if the user is not accustomed to the operation of the operation part.
Yet another aspect is directed to a video game device displaying an image on a display device and producing sound from a speaker by executing a game program. An operation part operated by a player and having a plurality of push-button switches instructs motion of a player-object on a screen of the display device. A player-object image data generation part generates data for displaying an image of the player-object. A non-player-object image data generation part generates data for displaying an image of an object except the player-object. A push-button detection part detects one of the plurality of push-button switches that is pressed. A tone selection part selects a tone corresponding to the push-button detected by the push-button detection part. A frequency data generation part generates frequency data corresponding to the tone selected by the tone selection part. A frequency data storage part temporarily stores a plurality of frequency data. A write part for periodically and sequentially writes the frequency data generated by the frequency data generation part in the frequency data storage part. A read part for sequentially reads the frequency data stored in the frequency data storage part. An audio signal generation part generates an audio signal having a frequency corresponding to the frequency data read by the read part. A display image changing part, based on the audio signal generated by the audio signal generation part, changes at least one of the display states of the player-object and the non-player-object by changing at least one of the image data for the player-object generated by the player-object image data generation part and the image data for the non-player-object generated by the non-player-object image data generation part.
As described above, the data of the inputted sound can be used in relation to the progress of the game, allowing an unprecedented amusing video game.
According to still another aspect, the display image changing means changes the display state of the non-player-object by moving the player-object to a scene which differs from a present scene to change a background screen of the player-object. As described above, the display state of the non-player-object can be changed by warping the player-object to another position, for example.
Still another aspect is directed to a recording medium in which a video game program to be executed by an information processing device displays an image for a game on a display device and producing sound for the game from a speaker is stored. The information processing device comprises an operation part operated by a player and having a plurality of push-button switches for instructing motion of a player-object on a screen of the display device. The video game program being or realizing an operational environment on the information processing device, generates data for displaying an image of the player-object in response to an operation of the operation part. The program also generates data for displaying an image of an object except the player-object (non-player-object) in response to an operation of the operation part. The program detects one of the plurality of push-button switches that is pressed and selecting a tone corresponding to the pressed push-button. The program generates frequency data corresponding to the selected tone, and generates an audio signal having a frequency corresponding to the frequency data. The program changes at least one of display states of the player-objects and the non-player-object by changing at least one of the image data for the player-object and the image data for the non-player-object.
As described above, in accordance with this aspect, the game program which uses the data of the inputted sound in relation to the progress of the game can be provided.